Archie's Back
by Marymel
Summary: Archie comes back to work for the crime lab, and tells Greg about their former colleague.
**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **While watching some past episodes, I realized how much I missed Archie and all the other lab techs. And, since I wrote a story where Archie took a job at the Chicago lab - and Riley is there - I thought it would be good to have a conversation with him and Greg. And Jackson might want Archie to meet his new sister! Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

Nick and Greg weren't crazy about paperwork, but knew it was part of the jobs as supervisor and assistant supervisor of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. So one afternoon, they were in Nick's office finishing up work on a case.

"Morgan going to be here soon?" Nick asked.

Greg checked his watch. "Yeah, she and Jacks and Greta will be here soon." While Greg came in to finish some paperwork, Morgan was still on maternity leave and not due back for another week. So she was bringing Jackson and Greta by to visit Nick and everyone.

The men had just finished when there was a knock at the door. They looked up and saw a familiar smile. "I'm looking for the new supervisors," their old friend said.

Nick laughed and Greg smiled. "Archie!" They both said.

Archie Johnson laughed and hugged his former colleagues. "Aw, I missed you guys!"

"We missed you," Greg said. "It is great to see you."

"Yeah," Nick added. Thanks for coming back."

Archie smiled. "Well, Chicago is great. But I missed everyone here." He looked at his good friends. "I was so sorry to hear about Finn."

Nick and Greg sighed. "Yeah," Nick said. "That was a hard time."

"I can imagine," Archie said, nodding.

"And Russell's with the FBI," Greg said. "So he asked Nick to stay on as Grave shift supervisor."

"That is awesome," Archie said with a smile. "Seriously, you've earned it. Congrats."

"Thanks," Nick said. He smiled at his great friend. "And Greg's one of the two best assistant supervisors I can ask for."

Archie laughed softly as Greg said, "Sara and I keep him in line."

"And Catherine is running the lab?" Archie asked.

"Yes, and Lindsey is a CSI Level One!" Nick said.

"Whoa!" Archie said.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Seriously, she's doing great."

"That is so great," Archie said with a smile. "What's this about Hodges and Henry in the field?"

Nick smiled. "Yeah, Sara promoted them before she joined Grissom."

Archie laughed. "Man, I thought Hodges would stay in the lab forever."

"Yeah," Greg said. "But they're both doing good."

"That's great," Archie said. He smiled at his two friends. "And you guys are in charge."

Greg and Nick shared a laugh. "Yeah," Greg said.

"So where's Morgan?" Archie asked. "I didn't see her."

Greg was about to answer when Jackson rushed to him. "Hi, daddy! Hi Uncle Nicky!"

"Whoa!" Archie said. "He's grown!"

Greg smiled. "Jacks, you remember Uncle Archie?"

Jackson smiled. "Uncle Archie!" He hugged the returning lab tech.

"Hey," Archie said with a smile. "Last time I saw you, you were what? Four or five years old?"

"I'm seven!" Jackson said proudly.

Morgan came in and gave Greg their baby daughter. She smiled when she saw her old friend. "Hi, Archie!"

"Hi!" Archie said as he hugged Morgan. He then noticed the baby in Greg's arms. "Whoa! Who's this?"

"This is my baby sister Greta," Jackson said. "She's kinda mad, cause she needs a nap."

The grown ups laughed softly. "Aw," Archie said. "She's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Greg and Morgan said. Greg turned Greta so Archie could see her better. "Greta, this is your Uncle Archie. He's coming back to work with us here at the lab."

Archie couldn't stop smiling at Jackson and Greta. He hadn't seen many pictures of Jackson since he moved to Chicago and worked with his birth mom, Riley Adams. Seeing the happy, beautiful boy chatting with his dad and playing with his sister made Archie smile with joy.

"Hey, Greta," Archie said softly.

Morgan and Nick smiled as Archie chatted with Jackson and Greg. They knew their colleague had worked with Riley, but didn't know if she'd told him about how Jackson was.

Jackson smiled at Archie. "Are you gonna work here?"

"Yep. Your dad and Nick said they need the help. And I had some friends where I was." He smiled thoughtfully at Greg and Morgan. Archie smiled as Jackson tickled Greta's hand. "But this is home," he said confidently.

"Where were you?" Jackson innocently asked.

Archie sighed deeply. "I was in Chicago. It's a cool city. And I did okay. I had some good friends." He smiled thoughtfully at the curious boy. "In fact, I had one friend who thought it is so cool that I'm coming back here. When I told her that a couple of good friends of mine have a really awesome son...she said to tell you hi from her."

Morgan and Greg smiled sadly knowing Archie was talking about Riley. Jackson barely remembered his biological mom, and considered Morgan to be his mom. He loved his family very much, and Greg was still his best bud. Anyone who saw father and son knew they belonged together.

"Why couldn't your friend come here?" Jackson asked.

"Well," Archie said. "She's busy there. But when I told her about you, she said you sound like a really amazing kid. And she said your dad and mom must love you very much."

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a smile. "I have the bestest family! And now we have Greta!"

Archie could tell Jackson really was okay, and loved his family very much. "You like having a little sister?" He asked Jackson.

"Yes! Sometimes me and Scruffy will sleep in her room so she doesn't have a bad dream."

"Oh, Scruffy's our dog," Morgan explained when Archie looked confused.

"Yeah, Jacks isn't too crazy about diapers though," Greg said. He smiled at his two children.

"That is so great," Archie said.

Nick smiled at his great friends. He knew Jackson was growing up to be a loving, wonderful child. "Hey, you know what, big guy?" He asked Jackson. "I think Archie's going to like to see Doc and Super Dave again. What do you think?"

"Yes!" Jackson happily said.

Archie smiled. "Yeah, I missed them too. How about you guys go ahead and find them while I talk to your dad about work stuff?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Maybe there's some chocolate milk in the fridge."

"Okay!" Jackson said. He smiled at his mom and sister. "Come on, Greta!"

"We're coming, sweet pea," Morgan said as she took Greta. She smiled at Archie. "It really is good to have you back."

"Thanks," Archie said. He smiled as Jackson walked down the hall chatting with his family. "Man, you have a couple of great kids," he told Greg.

Greg smiled warmly as he watched his family. "Yeah."

Archie smiled thoughtfully at his friend. "Riley's okay, in case you're wondering."

"That's good," Greg said. As much as he wished he could have been there for Jackson from the beginning, Greg cherished every moment with his son. And he couldn't hate Riley, because she had given birth to and given Greg custody of his son. "I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love them," Greg said as he watched his son play peekaboo with his sister.

Archie smiled, knowing his good friend had grown up from lab tech to CSI, and as a devoted husband and father. "I know...and I think she knows Jackson's where he belongs."

Both men smiled at the loving family. "He is," Greg said.

"She doesn't talk about him much," Archie said. "Her way of coping, I guess. But she's good."

Greg sighed deeply. "That's good. And I don't hate her."

"I know."

Greg smiled. "Jacks doesn't really remember her. Morgan's his mom."

Archie nodded. "She knows, and she's okay with that."

Jackson looked over at his father and smiled. Greg smiled and waved. "We're where we should be."

"Yeah," Archie said with a warm smile. "And Jackson has a great family."

Greg smiled, knowing everything was okay. "Yes, we do."

Morgan looked back and smiled as Greg and Archie came to the room. "Everything okay?" She asked her husband.

Archie smiled as Greg kissed Morgan's cheek. "Everything is great," he said honestly. Morgan and Greg smiled at their two children, loving the moment as Jackson tickled Greta's tummy and the baby girl smiled.

Their friends soon filed in the break room and greeted the returning lab tech. Archie had really missed everyone, and loved seeing them again. Greg smiled as everyone greeted Archie and chatted with Jackson and Greta. Seeing his son, daughter and wife, he knew everyone was where they should be

 **The End**


End file.
